The Chronicles of The Elements: Prince Caspian
by QueenTheaTheBrave
Summary: Blair and the Pevensies return to Narnia but this time it is different. Her brother's return with a friend and romance is in the air. One girl turn's evil, three fall in love and two arrive. The boys all fall in love. There are challenges to face.READ IT!


**Chapter 1: Returning To Narnia**

**Blair P.O.V.**

Well my brothers left me behind in Narnia. I was sent to get some KIDS who have somehow found their way into Narnia but now I have gone back home with them after we defeated the White Witch and we became Kings and Queens of Narnia. Well let's get this story started

We were heading off to school, well waiting for the train and Susan and I were looking through a heap of magazines, when Lucy ran up to us panting.

"Peter and Edmund have gotten into a fight" She panted

"Oh, Crap not again" I yelled running off with Susan and Lucy at my heels.

We ran into the train station to see Peter and Edmund in a fistfight with each other. I ran in-between them and put my hand on both of their chests' and pushed them away from each other (Lucky I was strong from all my training in Narnia). They were both bruised and battered and were staring coldly at each other.

**Peter P.O.V.**

Edmund and I had been avoiding each other ever since we met Blair, the most amazing and beautiful girl in the world. She was perfectly tanned, had wavy chestnut brown hair down to her shoulders and her forest green eyes stood out brightly against her smooth skin, and pale pink lips (that I just want to KISS). You might not have realized but I have a secret crush on Blair! (Don't tell anyone…)

I was just walking to were Blair and Susan were, I took deep breath and imagined her face lighting up when I gave her the roses clutched tightly in my hand. I rearranged the box of chocolate in my other hand being careful not to tip the box too much and risk squashing them. As I glanced down to check the chocolates, Edmund slammed into me sending the box flying and crushing the flowers. Delicate rose petals fluttering onto the ground leaving bare stems in my hand. That's when I punched him.

I stared coldly at Edmund and then looked at Blair, she looked cute, as always. Her hair was adorned with a white ribbon, tied in a bow. She took great pride in her appearance and you could tell but not in the same way as the other girls did. All of the other girls had rolled up their skirts, loosened their ties and undone the top button on their school blouses. Her shoes were neatly polished, her uniform fitted and she looked nice and neat. But, not in a bad way, a way that showed a sweet, PERFECT girl who was quite beautiful, without having to change a single thing. She had her bags on the floor and was looking at us angrily.

"COME ON GUYS! I DON'T KNOW **WHY** YOU WOULD EVER FIGHT EACH OTHER" she said in a calm but stern voice (like a grown up) "BUT IT'S **STUPID**!" then stormed off with Susan and Lucy in her trail them grabbing her and their bags.

When we went to join the girl's Blair was happily talking to them but ignoring Edmund and I. She looked up in the middle of talking to Lucy and started yelling at us to hold hands. Then the train station disappeared and we were in Narnia.

**Edmund P.O.V.**

Peter always gets what he wants. No, not me, the silly younger brother! The older, stronger, better-looking, more mature brother ALWAYS gets what he wants. Why does it have to be that way, he's not THAT handsome… any way, he has the friends, the girls, the brains, why would he have POSSIBLY wanted Blair?

I looked around at the beach that we were standing on in Narnia and then noticed Blair staring at some ruins then she said the name "Cair Paravel". It was the castle that we lived in.

"Hey, Guy's Look." I said pointing to the castle standing next to Blair, "It's Cair Paravel". We all started to run up to the room where we kept all our treasures and weapons.

When we got to the room, we saw the door had been busted open and we all ran down the stairs to see a girl with long glowing blonde hair that looked like it was floating, she had a perfectly tanned skin. She was in a kneeling position, wearing a simple white dress that was all flowing and kept together by a gold belt. It looked like she was preying because she was kneeling in the middle of the room. She looked up and saw us and then she started to say something.

"Please, Please, Don't harm me I was only preying to the Kings and Queens of old so my mother would get better" She said crying.

Susan and Blair ran forward and started to comfort the crying girl, I looked past them and slipped to get to my cheats. I started to get out my clothes weapons and put them on. Then I heard Lucy say that she can help her with her cordial, I turned to see them all staring at me.

"Edmund" I Lucy said shaking her head before running off to get her cordial, with the other's behind her going into there cheats.

"Hey, my sword, dagger and bow are still here," said Blair, looking at the sword and dagger that was embedded with rubies.

"My, bow's still here but I must have dropped my horn when we were going back home" Susan said.

They all started to get dressed. Blair got into a white dress with gold stitching, a gold belt with her sword in it and a gold strap tied around her leg with her dagger in it. She had her bow over her shoulder in her quiver and some gold slipper's on. Then we turned around and saw the blonde girl staring at us.

"Ummmm, are you the Kings and Queens of old" the girl said.

"Yes, we are" I said showing her the paintings.

"Your Majesties, I'm Sylvie, daughter of Sword's Maker Alan and Healer Marion" Sylvie said bowing gracefully to us. Before continuing "At first I thought you were some Talimarians, your majesties, but then I realized who you were when you went over to the chests and I saw the paintings".

"Well, You can call me Edmund and I'm 15" I said walking over too her and standing front of her. "This is Susan 16, Lucy 13, Peter 17 and Blair who is 16 as well," I said pointing at each one of them.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-ELLO" she said nervously looking at me with soft gentile gaze. Then she looked down onto the floor and said in soft, sweet voice "I've got to go, I am meant to be back soon to help my mother, goodbye" she said running swiftly off with her gown billowing behind her, out of the tresurary.

**Kayla's P.O.V**

I looked around my best friend's bedroom. It had been a year since Blair's twin brothers came back from camping with Blair without her and it had been a year of Orion and Cal talking in soft low voice's of an imaginary land called Narnia. It was now 2012 and Orion had been taking archery lessons from Cal and Cal has been learning how to use a sword (lessons from Orion). I jumped. I had heard this loud noise like a lion roaring.

"Hmm it must just be the TV," I thought, then I heard the roar again this time it sounded closer, I walked over a looked in the wardrobe thinking it was one of Orion's or Cal's secret spy gadgets. Then the roaring noise appeared again this time it sound like it was in the room and the next thing I know I was calling Orion and Cal up here.

"ORION, Cal come here now! " I yelled. I heard the loud noises of Blair's twin brothers running up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Have you two hidden any pranks in Blair's room like one's that make roaring noises?" I said, calmly looking at each of them.

They shock there heads, then the roaring noise appeared this time it was so load it made the tree rustle and the windows bang open. I look around terrified when the roaring came again and this time it was joined by the sound of a horn, the boys look at each other and grin then they start to disappear, I grabbed hold of Orion's hand and I disappear too, the next thing I know, I am in a forest and both boys are looking calm and they turn and look at me.

"WHERE ARE WE?" I yelled in a terrified voice grabbing onto a tree my leg's trembling. They look at each other again, but this time they run forward to help me stand.

Then when the boys were almost there, then my world started to spin I let go of the tree and fell onto the forest floor. I saw a handsome man run out of a tree followed by a short little man and a badger.

"We'd better get her inside" yelled picking me up and carrying me to the tree, Then when we got inside my world went Black.

**2 days and an hour later**

I opened my eye's and felt my-self being carried by the handsome man that helped us earlier. Then looked down at my-self, before I was wearing a very cute yellow summer dress but now I was wearing a soft blue long dress that at the bottom had soft silver leaves with it was a silver belt, In the silver belt was a sword that was embedded with emeralds in it.

"You Know you can put me down now" I said surprising the man.

"Oh, your awake, I am Prince Caspian" He said smiling, after putting me down.

"Well I am Kayla, not a Princess or a Queen by the way," I said laughing, he started laughing along with me, when we stopped he gave me some thing's, one of them was the sword on my waist, the next thing he gave me was a dagger, it was like the sword but much shorter( hid the dagger in the boot's I had on my feet) and The last thing he gave me was a hand crafted bow that was made out of holly with speaks of silver in it, The quiver full of arrow's was white. After I took an arrow out of the quiver, I slung the it over my sholder. The arrow's were made out of the same wood as the bow, with silver speak's in it, The arrow's feather's were pale green.

"Thank You" I said Then lifting my-self up onto my tippie toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
